


【Tmonger】暴力因子

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Tmonger [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 警告：暴力描写/腺体阉割/极端性格tchallaR级没车古早脑洞的自娱自乐，总之一切都是我的错





	【Tmonger】暴力因子

上.

 

erik醒了，身边的原本该有的凹陷早已冷掉，erik翻个身扑过去闻了闻，tchalla应该很早就走了。

挺好的，erik仰躺回自己的枕头上，他早就受不了那个变态的暴君，能离多远是多远。

erik的枕头是特制的，又窄又小，只能把脑袋搭上去，脖子悬空。这么睡着挺累人的，每天早上erik转脖子都能听见骨头咔咔响。但是还好，这个枕头也没用上多少天，而且换了普通枕头他可能就要更痛苦了——erik摸了摸自己的后颈，那里的皮肤因为高温的烫伤变得坑坑洼洼，摸着真难受，这几天总算结了痂，有点痒，erik拍了拍算作止痒，估计着再过几天就能好了。

其实他现在不仅是烫伤的后颈疼，他浑身上下都难受得要命，而且说不出来是哪里，只觉得怎么躺着都难受，所有的器官和关节都在痉挛。他不知道alpha被烫掉生殖腺会发生什么，毕竟他的生理课上得一塌糊涂，但他隐约觉得再怎么样这也是外部的物理伤害，总不能让他痛苦成这样吧？erik的肚子痛得要死，像是钻进了个小孩在踢打他萎缩的生殖腔，四肢也酸痛得根本不想抬起来，而且他的鼻子像是游泳时候倒灌了水，又涨又痛，除了tchalla的味道什么也闻不着。

哦，tchalla的味道，erik想了一想，抓过tchalla的枕头盖在自己脸上。枕头被脖子后面的生殖腺反复蹭过，信息素的味道还很浓郁。tchalla的信息素像是鞣制的皮革，又混着沉香和黑檀木，可能还不小心撒了点酒。总之erik觉得这味道像极了一个野男人，直冲冲地熏得他受不了，多闻一会就会头昏脑涨向往鼻孔里打纯氧，但是闻不到了又他妈像抖m一样还想闻。不过现在他闻tchalla完全不是因为这个了，只是单纯地因为，这味道能让他糟得要死的身体好受一点。

我是怎么变成这样的？哦，对，我让两个omega怀孕了。那打掉不就行了吗？

erik是真觉得这些无所谓，他都答应老老实实在瓦坎达待着了，tchalla怎么还这么多臭毛病？操，而且比他妈以前任何一次都狠。以前还只是挨揍，这次干脆把自己的性别都丢了。暴君，变态，暴力狂，erik嘟嘟囔囔地咒骂，随即又愣住——他的屁股为什么在流水？

tchalla并不是一开始就这么暴力的，毕竟他从小就是个好孩子，完全按照所有人的想法、几乎毫无个性地长大——毕竟他是王子，一切为了瓦坎达。他温和又礼貌，谦逊又仁慈，符合这个国家安排给他的一切道德标准和期待。除了天生的领导力，属于alpha天性里的那些糟糕的支配欲和侵略性几乎从没在他身上体现过。但是人的本性中有着天然的暴力因子，莎士比亚的戏剧也在暴力中体现爱与懦弱，藏得深不代表不存在，就像能无限繁殖的癌细胞，只是在等待一个爆发的机会罢了。

一开始erik还想求死，tchalla派了一队的朵拉看着他，甚至把他的房间都装成了全是海绵的白房子，活像安置有暴力倾向的精神病患者的病房。erik没过多久就放弃折腾自己了，他唯一一次接近成功的自杀是绝食，结果最后还被打晕了强行往喉咙里插了流食的管子。tchalla好声好气地请他别折腾自己了，他是瓦坎达的亲王，他需要他，瓦坎达也需要他，没人会希望他死。erik冷哼，于是换了个思路。

他仗着tchalla从父辈累积下来的愧疚和负罪感无法无天，要了本法典打算研究一下怎么从头犯到尾，最后决定直接仗着自己地位的先天优势从顶撞国王开始。凡是会议他必到场，凡是意见他必相左，然而得到的结果太过无聊，tchalla并不把这种小学生行为放在心上，erik感觉受到了侮辱。

不过tchalla也是从那时候开始揍他。

顶嘴就要挨揍，伤了朵拉就要挨揍，欺负苏睿要挨揍，搞爆炸和鼓动百姓要挨揍，当然逃跑就更要挨揍。一开始erik并不害怕，他不是不怕疼，只是比这更疼的他都经历过。但是暴力是会升级的，起先是用手打屁股，往后就是皮鞭和棍子了。他的牙不知掉了多少颗，眼眶不知道裂了多少次，胳膊断的次数多到他能给自己接回去。tchalla比他想象得暴力得多，他能对政敌多温和就能对他多粗暴，每当tchalla冷静又温和地和那群白人外交官说话，erik就想告诉那些讨厌的白皮猪他们眼前的国王是个 多么可怕的暴力分子。太极端了，仿佛他从小到大、一点一点累计下来的暴力因子终于找到了突破口和发泄品，而erik还好死不死地直往上凑。

“你他妈是个暴力狂，瓦坎达有你这样的国王迟早要完。”erik蜷在地上捂着肚子冲他叫骂，他因为捣乱外交会议被tchalla礼貌地“请”了出去。

“闭嘴。”tchalla提起他就像提起一个刚会走路的孩子，紧接着又把他摔了出去。

渐渐地erik开始慌了，他想跑，他规规矩矩地装了几天好孩子，暗地里计划着怎么从实验室里偷架不起眼的飞机。终于等到tchalla要去英国开会，机会来了，erik兴奋之余还假惺惺地给他送别，再三保证自己绝对不会趁他不在给瓦坎达添麻烦。当然不添了，他当天晚上就开飞机往美国跑了，为了不让飞行器成为自己逃到这里的证据，还特意把飞行器坠进了太平洋后用滑翔翼降到陆地。  
自由的日子就是舒坦，逃出了棍棒牢笼之后erik觉得美国的空气都他妈是甜的。钞票。大麻，香甜的omega全都是他的，他甚至还去了科切拉音乐节，刚准备涌进人潮电话却响起了一个陌生的号码，erik找到一个安静点的地方接电话，接通电话的那一秒他的第六感就告诉他大事不好，刚想转头跑回人群里就被一个紫黑色的影子敲晕了脑袋。等再次醒过来眼前依然是一片漆黑，但他知道，他被抓回来了。

这次tchalla没揍他 ，新方法，他被关在一个小黑屋里，每天送点白水和稀粥，除了送饭的小口和一个简易便池连个窗户都没有。erik失去了白天和黑夜，信息素在墙壁上来回撞着反弹回自己身上，像溺水一样什么也看不见什么也抓不到。不知道过去了多久终于有一只手搭在了送饭口，erik知道那是tchalla，他来了，他来看他求饶。

“你为什么就不能乖一点呢？”tchalla的声音像是忏悔室里的神父，悲悯又怜爱，仿佛一直以来都是erik单方面的自我伤害，“你为什么就不能按我想的那样听话一点呢？”

erik真的认输了，他输了，他斗不过。tchalla对他又好又坏，他是天使同时又是恶魔，他满足erik的一切需求又敲碎他的一切自由。他他妈的就是国王陛下的玩具猫，他要乖乖的，该喵喵叫的时候喵喵叫，该露出肚皮的时候露出肚皮，就算对那些狗屁逗猫棒毫无兴趣也要装作一副高兴的样子，不然就要把之前经历过的全部再遭受一遍。

但erik不知道到底哪里出了错，他到底怎么让宫外的omega怀了孕？他记不得了，他真的记不得了，或者这次tchalla罚他是因为别的原因？总之tchalla总能找出揍他的理由，而他不会有辩解的机会，连反抗都是疲倦地做做样子，接着他就失去了腺体——tchalla用火烤玺给他烫掉的。

erik闻着tchalla的信息素，屁股里滑腻得更厉害了，他试探性地去摸了摸，结果手指就直接滑进了本该紧致的穴口，erik心里一惊，但紧接着就被那种奇妙的感觉抓去了注意力，他的穴口又滑又软，迫不及待地想要含进更多的手指，很快erik就变成三指并入，脸埋在枕头里呻吟着探索自己第一次被开发的小穴。但这些手指无异于隔靴搔痒，二次发育的生殖器渴望有更粗更硬的东西狠狠地操进来，erik边指奸着自己边饥渴得呜呜哭泣，他需要这个信息素的主人立刻出现来征服他，像对待发情的omega那样用精液射满他的穴道，用巨大的结把他紧紧套牢在对方身上，让他的生殖腔含着精液直到他的小腹鼓胀。

那股味道近了，erik无助地看向门口，手脚并用地爬过去埋进tchalla的裤子。

“我听说没了腺体的alpha会比omega还要驯服”，tchalla爱怜地捧起erik的脸，小心翼翼地避开他后颈的伤口，把沾满信息素的唾液混着最后那一句话送入erik口中，“看来是真的。”

 

下.

 

tchalla来了，他的信息素比人先到。erik原本坐在窗边看着外面一成不变的景色，tchalla的味道让他瑟缩了一下。随即他开始憎恨自己这种条件反射一样的惊慌，像惩罚什么一样固执地背对着房间不肯回头。但是没用的，只要tchalla让自己的信息素稍微浓烈那么一点点，他就会立刻像个闻到骨头的流浪狗一样手脚并用地爬过去——tchalla把他变成这样的。

erik努力乖巧地让自己坐进tchalla的怀里，攀着国王哥哥把脸埋进他的肩膀，深吸，怔住，太明显了，tchalla身上有别的omega的味道。erik决定继续自己的动作，假装自己根本没有因为发现什么而中途停顿。他怨恨自己被迫变得如此敏感，他怨恨tchalla把自己仅剩的自尊烫成一团烧焦的废肉。但tchalla显然发现了，嗤嗤地笑了两声，振幅从胸腔传到erik身上。

“你是想问我身上omega的味道吗？”tchalla爱怜地捧住erik的脸。

erik无法躲掉这该死的对视，嘲弄起来：“我不该过问国王陛下的事情不是吗？毕竟他是如此的”erik故意停顿了一下，“英明和仁慈。”

tchalla笑了起来，笑声在偌大的“囚禁室”里来回回荡几乎让erik想要呕吐。tchalla喜欢erik这样，他喜欢erik不断地和他作对好让他有理由折磨他，他喜欢erik就算毫无反抗能力了还用讽刺来反击他，这让他想起他小时候外出打猎，已经瞎了一只眼还试图继续攻击他的小猎豹。

惹人厌烦的笑声大概持续了一个世纪那么久，tchalla终于停了下来。erik以为一切就到此为止了，然而下一秒汹涌的信息素像海啸一般铺天盖地地朝他涌来。erik的身体僵直又瘫软，忍不住地呻吟出声，他的屁股湿透了，淫水像omega一样不断地流出来，穴道被充分地润滑，一张一合地催促着阴茎的插入。他身体的每一寸皮肤都热得要死，他渴望得到信息素主人的抚摸，渴望他的精液，渴望他的标记。

erik在tchalla膝上挣扎着剥开那些碍事的衣服，他是个堕落的婊子，下贱的荡妇，他没法在被迫的发情中保持一丝一毫的理智。他发了疯地扑过去吻tchalla的嘴唇，像个婴儿一样费力地吮吸他的舌头和唾液。他的手撕扯着身下的织物，晃动着屁股将松软潮湿的入口对准tchalla的阴茎，几乎是毫无扩张地就咽了下去。穴道里的阴茎成了erik精神的新的中心，他除了不停地耸动身体用屁股吞咽粗硬的肉棒做不了任何事，tchalla的阴茎又粗又长，在他的深处反复顶弄几乎要操进他萎缩的生殖腔。再深点，再深点，erik胡乱地大喊大叫，来不及吞咽的口水顺着胸膛流到他的乳尖，抓着tchalla的手揉捏自己挺立的乳头，放荡的呻吟一声接着一声。

直到tchalla在他的体内成结才唤回他的理智。erik低头，tchalla就平躺在他身下观赏着他混乱的发情，从始至终从未向上顶胯过一次——tchalla向来如此，骑乘几乎是他们性交的唯一姿势，tchalla就是故意这样，他故意这样好让erik知道这一切都是他自作自受，是他自己饥渴得像个烂透的便宜货，是他自己骑上来一声浪过一声——成结一旦开始便不可能停止，erik清醒回来挣扎着想要避免这糟糕透顶的标记，偏偏这时候tchalla主动伸出手掐住他的腰禁止他离开。

一切结束了，erik四肢大张着躺在床上发呆，身下的丝质床单皱皱巴巴的，多余的精液早已在他的大腿根部干掉。但他依然浑浑噩噩的，回忆着方才国王陛下播撒的恩泽和离开前的那几句话。  
“你忘了那两个omega了吗？她们怀了你的孩子，而你现在这样子，我当然要替你照顾他们。所以，我以后可能没那么多时间来看你了。要是你嫉妒的话”tchalla的微笑温柔得让erik脊背发寒，“你也可以怀一个试试。不过我不会强迫你的，你是自由的，不是吗？”

自由，erik彻彻底底失去了这个东西。

他曾毫无尊严地请求tchalla放过他，而tchalla回答他这次他已经惩罚过他了，他可以走了。太可笑了，他要怎么走？tchalla没有用锁链捆住他的手脚但是却用信息素完完全全地毁掉了他。erik在得到回答之后欣喜地想要驾驶飞行器离开瓦坎达，然而还没飞出边境部落就被精神链接在脑子里巨大的撕拉扯回了原地——他没法离开，tchalla像标记omega一样标记了他，他空有名义上的自由但是哪里都去不了。他是天空下的囚鸟，四肢健全的人彘。

 

erik记得自己对tchalla说过“不自由毋宁死”，当时他濒死，振金的刀刃扎在他的胸口，他高傲地想把祖先的这句话作为自己临终的最后一句遗言，就算他失败他也绝不会低下他的头颅，然而现在，这六个字早已成了笑话，淬进tchalla折磨他的鞭子里一下又一下地抽打他。

“我还不如去死！”erik对着虚白的天花板大喊。但他并不想死，只是这些消极血腥的话能让他心里好受点。

或许我可以怀个孕，发泄过后erik自嘲地想。如果tchalla长时间不来看他他根本没法活下去，他必须得想办法把他绑在自己身边。他的小腹又开始痛了，可能是萎缩的生殖腔强烈的刺激和不安的幻想下开始了二次发育。没有人会帮他，因为没有人会相信在国王和杀人狂之间受害的会是后者。erik蜷缩在大床中央设想自己将来的处境，终于像个被抛弃的omega一样崩溃地留出了眼泪。


End file.
